five_nights_at_kaseys_television_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zachary Junior
Zachary Junior (born on August 12th, 1983) plays a huge bunch of characters in the Five Night's at Kasey's Movies. He plays Ryder, Spring Ryder, and Golden Ryder in Five Night's at Kasey's: The Movie, Toy Ryder, Withered Ryder, and Shadow Ryder in Five Night's at Kasey's 2: The Movie, Springtrap Ryder in Five Night's at Kasey's 3: The Movie, and Nightmare Ryder in Five Night's at Kasey's 4: The Movie. He even plays all of theses characters in the upcoming Five Night's at Kasey's TV Series. Acting Life Zachary Junior lived in a middle class family in Sacramento, California. He grew up with a twin brother, Chase Junior, and soon a little sister, Ashley Junior. When he turned 9, he started his own rescue team in his home town, called the PAW Patrol. Ever since he's been getting new dog members and making his team grow larger and larger. As of age 35 of 2019; he is still leading the rescue team in Sacramento. However during his leading years of the Patrol, at age 15; on June 21st, 2012 they made a arrangment on making a movie called "Five Night's at Kasey's" after a disaster inccident with the Puptatonix. The movie contuined to be scheduled and organzied. Soon two years later they started recording the movie. Zachary was to play Ryder, the guitarist kid of the Kasey Brown Band. The name "Ryder" is his surname that everyone calls him in his home town; he's playing as himself. About a month later the movie was released, he was in the top favorite three characters in the FNaK movie, he was second with Ranger being first, and Rosey being third. So long they started making plushies based off them as animatronics and made a lot of money off of them and soon toys of them. When the movie was being written; Zachary had about a half-an-year how to learn to play guitar. It only took him a month to learn how to play it. In the movie he played an red bass guitar. About 4 years, and into Five Night's at Kasey's 3, Zachary gets married with Katie Foster during the 5th scene. When he does get married he takes his wife's last name. About a year later during the last scene of FNaK 3, he soon has twins, a girl and a boy''(Sophia Foster and Jame Foster). However; for the acting there is an disadvantage for him, since he is the leader of the PAW Patrol, if there's an emergency during recording they would have to stop and contuine once they got back. Before of March 18th 2017; during a shooting recording of a Five Night's at Kasey's 3 scene there was a call about a truck going off the road and driving into a river. They had to stop recording for an hour. Then on the same day they had 2 more emergency calls. They were only able to get 1 1/2 scenes done that day. '''During the Five Night's at Kasey's Series' Since Zachary had to act as a lot of characters, he had to do a lot of personalities for them. For Ryder in FNaK 1; he had to be jumpy and happy, for Withered Ryder in FNaK 2; he had to be sad, distant, and depressed, Toy Ryder, he had to be a bit snappy and hyper, for Springtrap Ryder in FNaK 3; he had to be mad, and for Nightmare Ryder, he had to be unpredictable, angry time-to-time and sneaky, Nightmare, he had to he sneaky, and lastly for Nightmare Spring Ryder, he had to be bossy, mean, and sneaky. Trivia * Like his brother Chase, when Zachary starts to get older throught the series and even around FNaK 2-3-4, he has to have makeup put on him to make him look younger. Category:Cast